Army of the North
The Army of Robb Stark was one of the biggest forces involved in the War of the Five Kings. It was comprised of all of the noble and vassal houses that held fealty to the houses of Stark from the North and Tully of the Riverlands. History Imprisonment of Eddard Stark After the imprisonment of Lord Eddard Stark, Robb Stark, the acting Lord of Winterfell calls the bannerman of House Stark. With an army accompanying him to the Crownlands, Robb Stark plans on marching to King's Landing and rescuing his father. First they needed to pass their army through the Crossing, held by the Frey's. Lady Catilyn Stark negotiated with Lord Walder Frey, who allows Robb and his army through his gates if he swore to marry one of his daughters. But they soon learn that Ned Stark had been executed on the orders of King Joffrey Baratheon. War of the Five Kings Strengths Robb Stark's forces were 20,000 strong, made of Lords, Knights, other nobles and Sellswords. The North * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Stark House Stark] of Winterfell ** King Robb Stark Houses loyal to House Stark * House Bolton of the Dreadfort, turncoat ** Lord Roose Bolton ** "Steelshanks" Walton ** Nage ** Drand * [[House Dragen|'House Dragen']] of Helgen **Lord Garth Dragen **Ser Lucius Dragen (indirectly) **Noro of Volantis *** [[House Falker|'House Falker']] of the Falcon's Nest *** [[House Brewlan|'House Brewlan']] of the Eastcairn *** [[House Catell|'House Catell']] of Cath Hall *** [[House Mollen|'House Mollen']] of Riften, turncoat *** [[House Berrow|'House Berrow']] of Holthall **** Lord Wylos Berrow **** Ser Andon Berrow **** Ser Rickon Berrow ** House Cerwyn of Cerwyn. *** Lord Medger Cerwyn *** Lord Cley Cerwyn *** Over 500 men from House Cerwyn **** [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Condon House Condon] ***** Ser Kyle Condon ** House Dustin of Barrowton. *** Lord Steffon Dustin ** House Hornwood of Hornwood. *** Lord Halys Hornwood *** Daryn Hornwood ** House Locke of Oldcastle. *** Ser Donnel Locke ** House Stout of Goldgrass. *** Ser Ronnel Stout. ** House Manderly of White Harbor. *** Ser Wylis Manderly *** Ser Wendel Manderly *** Ser Marlon Manderly *** Around 1,500 men from House Manderly. ** House Ryswell of the Rills. *** Lord Rodrik Ryswell *** Ser Rickard Ryswell *** Roose Ryswell * House Reed of Greywater Watch ** House Blackmyre ** House Boggs ** House Cray ** House Fenn ** House Greengood ** House Peat ** House Quagg * House Glover of Deepwood Motte ** House Bole ** House Branch ** House Forrester ** House Woods * House Mormont of Bear Island * House Umber of Last Hearth * House Karstark of Karhold ** Lord Rickard Karstark ** Harrion Karstark * House Crowl of Deepdown * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Ashwood House Ashwood] * House Lightfoot * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Woolfield House Woolfield] * House Lake * House Moss * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Poole House Poole] * House Overton * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Whitehill House Whitehill] * House Slate * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Waterman House Waterman] * House Long * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Marsh House Marsh] * House Holt * House Ironsmith * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Tallhart House Tallhart] of Torrhen's Square * House Burley * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Wells_(the_North) House Wells] * House Stane of Driftwood Hall * House Glenmore * House Cassel * House Westerling of the Crag. ** Rollam Westerling ** Ser Raynald Westerling The Riverlands * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/House_Tully House Tully] of Riverrun ** Lord Edmure Tully ** Ser Brynden Tully Houses loyal to House Tully * House Blackwood of Raventree Hall. * House Bracken of the Stone Hedge. * House Frey of The Twins, tturncoat. ** Ser Stevron Frey ** Barden Frey *** House Charlton *** House Erenford *** House Haigh * House Mallister of Seagard. * House Cox of Saltpans * House Paege * House Lychester * House Terrick * House Vypren * House Wayn * House Shawney * House Smallwood * House Lolliston * House Keath * House Blanetree * House Hawick * House Grell * House Darry of Darry * House Mooton of Maidenpool. * House Piper of Pinkmaiden. * House Goodbrook * House Ryger of Willow Wood. * House Roote of Lord Harroway's Town * House Vance of Atranta. * House Vance of Wayfarer's Rest. * [[House Perryn|'House Perryn']]. ** Molwyn Perryn Category:Armies